The Ultimate
by bunnyb
Summary: Finished. The moment of truth and revelation finally occurs. Was it what you expected? :) Slash.
1. Sacrifice and Betrayal

Rating Rationale: R for language and references to situations of a rather physical nature, and because, most likely, it will go up in later chapters (here's your first warning Mandé, I fear I feel a "flesh fest" via floofoo - I don't think she'd want her real name posted on the internet, but you know her - coming up in the very near future)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, which is a pity because then I'd be rich, and I could buy whatever I wanted (how much do you suppose an hour with Oliver Wood/Sean Biggerstaff would cost? I wonder :)), but I do own Aura, the idea of Hermione casting a spell to make a lima bean dance to a singing pineapple, and a fixation with Bohemian monkeys.  
  
Warning: This story revolves around a SLASH RELATIONSHIP. As in Harry and Draco, together. If you do not like this kind of story, please do not read this! Flamers can burn if they complain about something that is not justifiable. For example, any flamer who expresses their disgust over the slash in my story should be, to quote my friend Laura, "shot in the foot." There are warnings for a reason, y'know. Also, this is technically a sequel, but you certainly did not have to read my other story ("Aura of the Stars") first. But really, this is a not-sequel, so if you did read my other one, please bear with me because the situation is no longer what it used to be. If you are looking for something cute and fluffy, go elsewhere (like maybe to "Aura of the Stars" - I know, I know, shameless plug), because I believe that this is not going to end on a very happy note. Not really.  
  
A/N: Well Emily, you asked for it.  
  
1 The Ultimate  
  
Yesterday, I found everything. Today, I lost it all.  
  
I curse the day the twisted fates decided that not one wizard, but two were needed to destroy Voldemort. Such destruction is something I know, I know, if only I knew . I'll bet he knew. I'll bet that loathsome, vile creature that I love with all my heart KNEW the destruction that lied ahead. And he went ahead anyway. Ahead to drive my life from light, from hope. I'll never hope again. He was hope. Now he's gone. He made the ultimate sacrifice for me, but in vain. The ultimate sacrifice for love has now become my only hate. I hate this life I have to live, because he is no longer in it. The life he purchased will now end in death. I will not live without him. End of story. The beginning . ?  
  
"Well," began Aura. "I suppose it's only fair that I offer some knowledge of myself, seeing as my mission has been accomplished." The wizards smiled again, offering more proof to Aura that she had finished what she so desperately needed to.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand who I really am, so it's best to say that I am an emissary from the stars. While I am young, I was selected to complete this mission by the Constellation Federation. We are an organization that seeks to prevent tragedies of the future by altering the present. We are also fascinated with Bohemian monkeys, but that is beside the point.  
  
"Anyway, the great Seers of our society have prophesied the end of the earth and all of its inhabitants due to the new uprising of Lord Voldemort," Draco flinched at the name, but Harry looked fascinated.  
  
"We knew that there must be a way to prevent the destruction of the earth, so we searched until we found the answer. It came in the form of the power of not one wizard, but two," continued Aura.  
  
"Draco and myself," said Harry.  
  
"Right. The Federation knew that the powers of just one of you would never be enough, but combined you have the chance of defeating the Dark Lord. Enemies from the start, our leaders knew your true feelings would never come about in time, so they sent me to ensure that it happened. So now, I leave the fate of the world to the two of you."  
  
"Wow," breathed Draco.  
  
"I second that," said Harry. "Not that I knew that a final confrontation wouldn't take place, but I never imagined it would be with someone so darn attractive at my side". Draco could not help but smile at this, and Aura smiled with him.  
  
"I know the two of you will be able to defeat Voldemort," she said.  
  
"Because of you," added Harry.  
  
"I hope not!" she said. "The less I interfere, the stronger you two are. But maybe I did help a little." she grinned.  
  
"So what happens now?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, I think I know what will happen between the two of you," she laughed. "As for me, I'll go back to the Federation. I'll miss this place," she added wistfully.  
  
"We'll miss you too," said Harry.  
  
"You never even got to kick my ass, like you said you wanted to back in the beginning of the school year," said Draco somberly, and they all laughed again.  
  
"Well, at least I got to see Hermione make a lima bean dance to a singing pineapple." And with a last chuckle, Draco and Harry said their goodbyes to Aura Venezia, emissary of the stars.  
  
She then vanished, and as Hermione would say, it looked exactly as if she had Disapparated, that is, if you ignored the fact that you couldn't do such a things at Hogwarts.  
  
"So how are we going to defeat You-Know-Who?" asked Draco.  
  
"Voldemort, Draco. We'll never get anywhere with you cowering in fear at saying his name," chuckled Harry.  
  
"I'll work on it," he laughed too. "But seriously, I haven't got the faintest idea how to beat a dark lord."  
  
"Well, Aura said that the power to defeat him actually came from two wizards. Maybe it's something inside of us, some hidden power, that will only be brought forth once we're together," said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"Now when you say together," began Draco with a decidedly un-chaste- and- virtuous grin, "do you mean together as in fighting together against You-Know-Who, or together as in forming a proper chord whilst screaming each other's names?"  
  
Harry's blush was visible even in the faint light of the empty classroom. "It's Voldemort, Draco," was all he could whisper.  
  
"Avoiding my question, Harry?"  
  
"Your mind is in the gutter."  
  
"I'm a seventeen year old male, Harry. Where in the hell else would it be?" Draco smiled again, and this time, so did Harry.  
  
"Well, I suppose as long as you brought the subject up," he said, running his hand suggestively up along Draco's arm, "are we shooting for an alto or a soprano part?"  
  
Draco only smiled as he got up to lock the door.  
  
I'm finally free of that piece of shit. Thank gods he's a fucking half-wit. He actually believed I was in love with him! Me! Christ. Fucking wanker. I'd kill him myself if I could. Yeah, I'd love to watch the expressions on his face while I choke the life out of him. Shock would come first, sure, but would it be shock at seeing me alive, or shock at me strangling him? But no, I'll keep my hands clean. I'll let the guilt allow him to do it to himself. The guilt of losing his poor, innocent lover, who sacrificed everything to give him a chance to live. I hope I gave him the chance to die. No, wait, not a chance. I hope I've given him a guarantee. 


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

A/N in General: For those of you who read my last chapter, and are now only reading it because of a hinted "flesh fest," well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Everything in this chapter is very tasteful. At least, I hope it is. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this. I tried, I really did.  
  
Rating Rationale: R for language, but this chapter might be NC-17, just because it revolves around a very physical encounter. But I tried to do it politely, so I don't think the story's overall rating will change, because really, it's not that bad.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Draco, but I do own a goldfish named Fluffers (short for Fluffy). I do own Aura, but we won't be seeing her again for a while. Oh, and the fixation with the Bohemian monkeys is mine too.  
  
Warning: This story revolves around a SLASH RELATIONSHIP. As in Harry and Draco, together. If you do not like this kind of story, please do not read this! But you know what is sort of upsetting me? The fact that I need to make this a warning. I mean, you don't see huge bolded letters when a story contains a heterosexual relationship. Why should slash be a warning just because it's about two male characters? I'm all for it in to use as an incentive to get people to read, but it's ridiculous for it to be a warning. So, I change my mind. This is not a warning. It is an enticement.  
  
A/N to Mandé: Okay, well, let's see how this goes. I really tried, I promise. Your review determines if this chapter stays up or not! No pressure. :)  
  
A/N to Em: You're not supposed to know who is who yet, and you're welcome. Of course you may use Bohemian monkeys. Although I wouldn't mind a little reference about how I'm the owner of the obsession. **grins**  
  
Sometimes I fear that I went mad long ago, but then I realized that all roads led to madness. Serenity and tranquility are all I ask for now, so I must take the one road that leads to death. It's a cruel journey though. The path is not lined with trees of gold and grass of silver. Silver! Silver and . green. Oh lover, why have you left me? An empty corpse are you. An empty corpse am I. Soon enough, anyway. But the path! The path . it's lined with . memories. All that I remember of you. That's all that I want to remember because any part of me worth its existence was you. I would vow you'd live in me forever, but that pledge is worthless. I could never be your soft skin, your silky hair, your eyes that I would loose myself in whenever I looked. Eyes are the window to the soul. Your eyes, your soul - so beautiful. The rest of you? Perfect. Our one night together - oh, that memory burns so clear and bright on my path. The bond we shared - I swear our hearts were beating in time, our souls pulsating together in an experience that could only be called - what did you call me? The name you had for me, let them burn that into my tombstone. I would rather it be the name you gave me then any other in the world, your name - your lips, your arms! You put them around me, and I was bound to you forever. You kissed me, and my lips would never speak another name. I was yours. You were mine. Now you're gone, and I own nothing and owe nothing. Except to you. I owe you my life, because you gave yours. I damn the day that your life became worth more than mine. Worth more, because I cannot die for you. I would die a thousand times if I could. But you left me with no choice. Instead, I die to be with you.  
  
**  
  
Harry looked into Draco's eyes and his breath caught in his chest. Never had a sight so beautiful been placed before him as Draco staring at him, desire so plainly stated and restrained with such difficulty in his eyes. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this. Well, he had imagined it of course, but dreams could not come close to this.  
  
The two sat there for a while, expressing their love with their eyes. Finally Draco broke the gaze and instead turned towards Harry's lips. He slowly brought a finger up to them, running it gently along the lengths of pink flesh. On his face was a look of deep concentration, as if he were trying to memorize their every line and curve.  
  
Harry lifted Draco's chin to look into his eyes again. "What have I done to deserve you?" he murmured, a smiling creeping up on his face. "It must have been something amazing."  
  
"You came to life, to Hogwarts, and to me. That's amazing enough," responded Draco, covering Harry's lips with his own.  
  
"Chocolate and fire," thought Draco.  
  
"Strawberries and ice," thought Harry.  
  
Chocolate covering strawberries. Sweet juices. Fire melting ice. Ice making the heat bearable. Images of all the elements coming together in utopia came into their minds as they made love with their mouths.  
  
They had found the frequency to unlock the keys to each other's soul. They had found the way to link their fire and ice into a perfect blend of sensation as they held each other in their passionate embrace.  
  
Kisses left lips and began travels down exposed necks, chests and stomachs. Moaning increased as clothing did the opposite. Breath quickened as the universe slowed down. Each second became a memory etched in time, to be preserved and cherished forever.  
  
Sensing a breaking point would soon arrive if the next step was not taken, Harry laid Draco down on his stomach. Pushing aside his hesitations on hearing Draco's soft pleading he gently, so gently, entered his lover.  
  
The whole universe then turned around. Images and feelings were rushing at the pair so fast that control was difficult to sustain. Every thrust brought something new with it. Wind tossed hair. Sweat and saliva. Chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
Harry concluded with a final cry, thrust and shudder. He fell exhausted next to Draco. But soon enough, hot kisses brought him back to life, and the fated lovers continued fulfilling their prophecies until dawn spilled over the horizon on the first day of the Christmas holiday.  
  
Sleepy and sated, the pair lay curled up next to each other, fitting snugly like puzzle pieces. They cuddled together and then slept, the other being for each of them more than enough of a Christmas present.  
  
**  
  
Yeah, I had a pretty good fucking time. Heh. Double innuendo. Want another? Little asshole. It was so wonderful when I could just touch him, and watch the skin bruise beneath my fingertips. The power I had over him, the power I still have over him. Watching him in his anguish turns me on way more than thinking about last night. Not to say that it wasn't a great fuck. I mean, I had a great time. But manipulating him into killing himself is way more arousing than the way I used him last night. Oh well. I suppose everyone does have a purpose, and he'll ultimately prove to be useful - useful if he's dead and out of the way. He's the only one strong enough to defeat me. It's funny, in a way. His strength is his passion, and it's that passion that has made him weak. It will bring about his ultimate downfall. 


	3. Final Battle

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own HP and Co. Aura's mine, but she seems to have disappeared. Hmmm.  
  
Enticement: This story revolves around a SLASH RELATIONSHIP. As in Harry and Draco, together. If you do not like this kind of story, please do not read this!  
  
A/N: Well, just when I thought I was ready to give up on this story completely, here comes another chapter. Maybe it's because I've changed the story (again, I know), so now it's not quite so . vastly, deeply, horrifically, disgustingly depressing? Perhaps.  
  
I wonder if my life is worth reflecting on before I go. Without him - probably not. I trace my finger over my scar, given to me by Voldemort while I think about that final battle. Oh mother, father, you could not save me from this! This anguish. This complete and utter hopelessness and misery. Does life repeat itself? I hope not. I would never wish anything as desolate as this on anyone. Oh lover, why? I could weep a thousand rainstorms and never know the answer. I am amazed that I can still ask the question. But the battle - the battle that ended more lives than it should have. So many more lives, loves, lost. All lost. Yours should not have been on that list. In the end, when it came down to it, you should have let me go. I had no one to live for except for you. But you . Why? I hate that question that torments my soul, my every fiber of being. If you were here I swear I'd never need to ask it again. Ever. Maybe that's why I loathe it so, every aspect of that question returns me to the inevitable conclusion that you are no longer with me. Never again will I listen to your heartbeat or your even breathing. Nor will I ever hear mine again, for that matter.  
  
**  
  
"Today is the day. I can feel it," said Harry.  
  
"How can you be sure?" Draco asked.  
  
"I have been up against Voldemort before. I can feel his presence."  
  
"I suppose now would not be the time to insert a Star Wars joke," said Draco.  
  
"I didn't know you liked Muggle movies," Harry said affectionately.  
  
Draco blushed a little and grinned. "You didn't know I liked you either."  
  
"Point taken," smiled Harry. "But seriously, I know that the battle will be today. And I know that together we can take him."  
  
"Do you feel it too?" asked Draco.  
  
Harry nodded. "Ever since last night, it's like this power has been welling up inside me, filling every nook and cranny, from my head to my feet. I mean, I've felt power, but never before have I felt . powerful. And that's why I know we can beat him."  
  
Draco agreed, and the two sat quietly together, summoning their power, allowing it to resonate off the other into a cacophony of everything that power born of love could provide.  
  
The battle came as the sun was setting that evening. Draco had been just about to tell Harry that he was wrong, and that there would be no battle before the sun rose again when suddenly he appeared.  
  
He brought no army, no cache of Death Eaters, nobody but himself, and his outstretched wand. The sudden blast of power that struck the boys would have been enough to kill anybody without even a protest, but their powers had already been so volumized that they were merely thrown across the room. That's not to say that they would not be bruised and scarred later, but for now, they were okay.  
  
Harry and Draco both jumped up and turned to face Voldemort. Harry already hand his wand out, but Draco seemed to have trouble finding his, so Harry struck first. Voldemort easily dodged the Vexus curse that Harry had tried to hit him with, but he was caught by the Petrificus Totalus thrown by Draco, who'd really had his wand all along.  
  
The momentary paralysis was enough for Harry to use the Expelliarmus (for he had learned three years ago that he could not actually fight Voldemort if he still had his wand. Any attack would be useless). Wrenching the wand out of his hand with the spell, Harry then began to focus his energy on a spell to create a shield for Draco and himself. Meanwhile, Draco continued throwing various curses at Voldemort, who was trying to get over to Harry to get his wand back.  
  
In what seemed to be a last ditch effort, Voldemort leapt toward Draco instead. Mistaking this feint as an actual attack, Harry's concentration was broken, leaving him vulnerable. Voldemort twisted in the air to land smack into Harry, falling in between Harry and Draco. He grabbed his wand and instantly turned on Draco.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" all three of them screamed at once.  
  
Belatedly, Draco realized that the wand he was holding was not his own. The realization dawned on Voldemort as well as he noticed that the wand in his hand belonged to Draco. Since Voldemort had used the wand on its owner, the curse had been useless. As for Harry and Draco's curses, they had each connected with the other's wand instead of the intended target. And since Draco had Voldemort's wand .  
  
The golden lights began pouring out of the wands, coursing around the threesome until all were tangled in the golden web. Voldemort struggled between them, caught even more tightly since he was in the middle of the spell. Both Harry and Draco struggled to remain in control of their wands.  
  
Suddenly, a realization came to both of them. If one of them could only turn the wands away from the other and on to Voldemort, they would have him. But if this was done, then whoever killed Voldemort would be in the way of the killing blast of the other wand. They looked in horror at each other as they realized that they both could not make it out alive.  
  
But then, one of them decided to act. Before the other could even open his mouth to protest, he had swung his wand with all his might straight at Voldemort's heart. And as the murderous beam reached its target, the other, unintentional target was hit as well.  
  
**  
  
You know the really twisted thing is that in order for our powers to be strong enough, I actually had to love him? Even if it was only for one evening, I had to love him. I had to let him into a place where nobody had ever been before. Sure, there had been other lovers, but nobody had ever touched me quite the way he had. It's almost disturbing to think about. Almost like, an inner conflict or something. I mean, on one hand, the only reason that I wanted to overthrow the Dark Lord was so that I could take his place. I wanted to see my own symbol burning in the sky. Not his pathetic skull, of course. I think I serpent would be more appropriate. But on the other hand, here was this boy, no this man, who caused me to be something that I never had before: loved. He really loved me. And even if it was only real for a moment, at some point, I must have loved him too. 


	4. Lies and Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own thee Harry Potter, I do not own a turquoise otter. I do not own thee Draco Malfoy, because you are another's boy. I do not own thee Voldemort, you're far too of the evil sort. Although you've vanished I do own thee, she is my character, Aura V.  
  
Enticement: This story revolves around a SLASH RELATIONSHIP. As in Harry and Draco, together. If you do not like this kind of story, please do not read this!  
  
Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers: thecoffeebringer, Ninsetta Tristel Sundar, Smi, laura (I suppose.), Pie, and she who cried at the end of Lotr, even though she'd already seen it once before, and read the books (those star wars lines were so funny!)  
  
  
  
I guess the only thing left to do now is say goodbye. Goodbye to the cruel fates that left me alone in the hour that I most needed to be comforted. Goodbye to the family that I never had. Goodbye to the friends who were not friends at all. Goodbye to the shadow that my life has become. If only I'd had a Fool to tell me earlier that my life would succumb to this. Would I have chosen it any other way, though? No. Absolutely not. I was given the greatest gift in all the universe, I am not the one who looks the gift horse in the mouth. Despite the fact that this gift has brought me the ultimate suffering, I still would not have it any other way. It is better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all. Somebody got quite famous off coining that phrase. Were I not so focused otherwise, I suppose I might recall who . no matter. I leave now to join you love.  
  
"Where we could not be together in life, let us be together in death," said Draco as he held the shotgun to his head. A coward's way, perhaps, but it was a man's way. He would not die a wizard's death. He did not deserve so much. Plus, Harry had died at the hands of a wizard. He would not curse that honor with his own foul ends. He ran his finger lightly over the scar across his heart. It was fitting that in the blast that Voldemort had initially thrown at Harry and himself he should receive a scar over his most destroyed organ. Metaphorically perfect too. No part of his body was more scarred than his heart. He moved his finger back up to the trigger, and gently closed his eyes.  
  
"Wait."  
  
No . it couldn't be . it couldn't possibly be? Draco slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Dear god, Harry! You're all right!" he ran over to embrace the man, but Harry stepped away from his outstretched arms. "Harry, oh god, what is it?"  
  
"Don't welcome me with open arms. Shoot me with that gun maybe, but don't welcome me."  
  
"Harry, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I came this close, Draco, this close. I almost - almost ." at this point Harry broke down and began to sob, the guilt and shame over what he'd almost just done washing over him. He had been ready to watch Draco, the only man who'd ever loved him, die. Die for HIM. If there was any reason now for him not to burn in hell, he would have been most amazed.  
  
Realization flooded over Draco. A very bitter realization indeed. "You never got hurt, did you? All this time, you were alive. You were alive, and you were going to let me . to let me . oh, Harry, why?" he cried, nearly in tears himself.  
  
"I wanted . oh, everything! I wanted to have everything! All the power that Voldemort had, I wanted it to be mine! I wanted to take it from him, and seek vengeance against every ghost that's ever tormented me. You were the only person strong enough to stand in my way. I needed to get rid of you! I figured my hands would be clean if you did it yourself! Oh god, I've become a monster. Worse than Voldemort himself. I know this means nothing, but Draco, I am so sorry." he became somewhat hysterical.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Draco asked coldly.  
  
"I . I fell . in love with you. For real. Not just as a play for power. I know this sounds corny as hell but its true. I realized that you meant something to me that no one else ever has. For a few brief hours, you loved me like no one else ever will. In you I found everything I ever needed. I'm not worth anything to you now, I know. If you kill me now, I wouldn't hold it against you. I don't deserve to live. I just couldn't watch you . you . for me . I'm so . so sorry," Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry, I - "  
  
"Please, Draco, don't say anything. Just end it."  
  
"Harry, I know I'm not the most noble person in the world, and I don't intend to start being that person now. But you were the greatest love of my life. You've hurt me like I've never been hurt before, but I'm not going to kill you. I don't play those games."  
  
"Were," he muttered sadly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said 'were.' You 'were' the greatest love of my life. I got up yesterday morning, having nothing to lose. Now, I've lost everything that I never even knew I had. Without even knowing it, yesterday, I found everything. Today, I lost it all."  
  
Draco started as he realized that these were the very words he had thought to himself when he first picked up the gun, and realized how much he loved Harry. Yes, loved as in the present tense. Harry still was the greatest love of his life. If Draco could change so much, maybe Harry could too. Draco then recalled another thing he had thought: "I will not live without him. End of story." But maybe this was not yet the end. Maybe they were still back at the beginning, somehow.  
  
"Harry," he said gently.  
  
"Yes?" said the raven-haired man, unable to look up.  
  
"I know you've done some terrible things. Then again, so have I. I changed for the better, and I know it was because of you. I know a part of me was destroyed today, that I may never get back," at this Harry looked like he was about to sob once more. "But I'm willing to try and find it again."  
  
Harry looked up at him in shock. "Do you mean, after I've put you through every possible hell imaginable, you would still want me?"  
  
"I didn't say that. You have made me feel like the kings of kings and the king of slime. You have brought me to my highest peak, and struck me down to the lowest valley. I don't know if I can ever really love you again. I don't know if I can get back what you have taken from me. But I am willing to think about it. It's hard to give up everything you ever wanted, ever hoped for. I don't know if I can make this decision right now. I need time to think, and decide if you and I are worth trying again. I cannot answer you right now. I may not be able to answer you tomorrow, or the next day, or the next. But someday the question of if you and I are meant to be will be decided," said Draco.  
  
"I understand," said Harry. "And, for what it's worth, I thank you for even the possibility of another chance."  
  
With this said the pair turned towards the sunset, and the long road ahead.  
  
Quick statistics: 75% of all I have asked have thought that the first monologue belonged to Harry. Basically three people said Harry, one said Draco. Guess I couldn't fool you Mandé. 100% of all polled said forgiveness was a no-no. Does this now leave room for a trilogy? Debatable.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it got kind of fluffy at the end, but I just can't write a really dark fanfic. It's just so much easier to sleep at night knowing you've created something rather nice, instead of something . well . not nice. Either way, I hope this sequel satisfies you, Emmy. And if anyone is actually wondering why I keep saying that I own Aura even though she hasn't been in the story since the first chapter, it's because she was supposed to come back in the end. After Draco killed himself (yes, originally he did do that), Harry came out to make sure he was dead. Once he was satisfied, he called to his partner in crime and mistress, Aura Venezia. But that just got so twisted that I gave up on that tack. I think this way turned out better. Anyway, yeah. The end. :) Ciao.  
  
P.S. You guys know you want to review right? I mean, if you've come this far. It wouldn't take more than a few seconds. Still no? Okay, you are getting very sleepy, you are falling asleep, you are falling asleep and you want to review ......... 


End file.
